


My Drabbles from Drabble/Drawable night

by azure_rosa



Series: Drabble Night [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Drabbles from Drabble/Drawable night

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Many thanks to lore for putting on the Drabble/Drawable night. These are a collection of the drabbles I wrote in chat so they are unbetaed and were written in ten minutes each so feel free to point out any errors!  
> Disclaimer: If you think any of these characters are mine please tell me what world you live in so I can move there posthaste! Also I mention and quote Shakespeare's Sonnet 130, a personal favorite of mine, unfortunately that isn't mine either.

Prompt: Warm

It was an odd sensation I woke to; one I am quite unfamiliar with in my dungeons. They are always cold and drafty despite the fire I run constantly from September to June. My mind, still muddled by the best night’s sleep I’ve had in years, could not place the sensation nor the cause. I had burrowed under my covers as usual to conserve the minimal heat my body manages to produce throughout the night. Finally I opened my eyes to find myself face to face with Remus and memories flooded back. We had finally decided to progress with our relationship. The odd sensation, I realized, was warmth.

****

Prompt: Dream vacation

How Remus had talked me into this? Everything was unequivocally wrong with this farce of a vacation. I was sea-sick, everything was too bright and too loud. Our rooms were small, brightly colored and lit by garish florescent lights that made everyone look dead and gave me a colossal headache. Not to mention the dinners which forced us to sit at a communal table with half a dozen strangers that all wanted to be my new best friend. Why did Remus want to go on a cruise? To celebrate our wedding. There was no where I would rather be.

****

Prompt: Prominent hipbones

My lover is scrawny. There is no denying this, but I find I do not mind. I do encourage him to eat regularly, he does tend to forget when engrossed in his research or even just brewing, but to be honest I like him scrawny. I love to trace the ridges of his vertebra with my tongue, to caress the wings of his scapula, to nibble on his prominent hipbones as we make love. I love the feel of his bony hips smacking against my ass when he fucks me. It proves to me this is real, that I am finally exactly where I want to be.

****

Prompt: Up in the clouds

When Remus heard that Severus could fly without a broom he was quite curious. He wanted to experience that himself though he doubted Severus would show him if he asked. So he took to pricking Severus pride.  
“You can’t really fly without a broom can you? It was an illusion I bet.”  
“I can too you mangy werewolf!”  
“Prove it, take me up with you.”  
A date and time was set for the challenge and at the appropriate time and place they met. Severus held Remus like a maiden he was rescuing and flew with and for Remus.  
“I told you I could fly,” Severus gloated.  
“You’ve already swept me off my feet, I merely wished for a more literal experience,” said Remus as he snuggled into his lover’s embrace.

****

Prompt: Before and after

Before the second war I was alone. I could not let my guard down for anyone or anything. Danger lurked even behind the most unassuming of facades; nothing was safe least of all the boy and I. Every shadow held a potential enemy; every new face hid a potential threat. I was vigilant, paranoid even, but I could do no less and succeed in my mission. The boy’s survival was my only desire, even at the cost of my own life. It was my burden to make the boy live despite the danger from both within and without.

After the war I was suddenly surrounded by people. In my mind danger still lurked despite their assurance to the contrary. Only he understood my fear. Remus was used to danger; he was not convinced that with the end of the war we would all suddenly be safe again as if the war was merely a bad dream. Remus knew the tenacity of our enemies, he understood the caution I maintained even years after the war for he maintained the same defenses. Two paranoid, aging war veterans living together; it was a wonder we didn’t accidentally kill each other.

****

Prompt: Candy/Sweets

Remus was notorious for his sweet tooth but it was a little known fact that Severus’ was worse. Licorice and salt water taffy, ice mice and lolly pops, Severus loved them all. Remus was entertained when he caught his lover enthusiastically diving into the candy he had confiscated from the students after All Hallows Eve. Severus’ enjoyment of sweets was on par with a five year old let loose in a candy store. Remus knew whenever he got in trouble with his lover a sincere apology and a basket of some of Severus’ favorite sweets would get him out of it quicker than he could blink. If, on occasion, Remus used Severus’ love of candy to lure him out of his lab to spend time with him, who could blame him? Though it was hard to say who ran for the bedroom quicker when chocolate body paint was on offer.

****

Prompt: Crown jewels

“Watch the crown jewels wolf!”  
“You mean family jewels right?”  
“I meant precisely what I said!”  
“No one calls those that Severus.”  
“Apparently I do.”  
“But why?”  
“I really have to explain my logic? You honestly can’t guess?”  
“I’m afraid I’m quite confused.”  
“Well I’m a Prince.”  
“By way of your mother, yes.”  
“So I’m royalty.”  
“If you say so.”  
“I do, so they are crown jewels not family jewels.”  
“Severus, has anyone ever told you that you’re an odd duck?”  
“Not today…”

****

Prompt: Oranges

Remus thinks poetry is very pretty when describing love and lovers. Nearly all poets use sweet, flattering language when referring to their lovers. Maybe this is why Remus’ favorite love poem is Shakespeare’s love sonnet which turns all of that nonsense on its ear but still manages to show the writer’s admiration for the object of his affection. Remus’ love is also not a god among men in appearance, nor inhuman in perfection. He does not love the ideal represented by the rose, no he loves the reality. Remus’ love is like an orange, the outside is not beautiful or sugary but once inside Severus is sweet and sour, tangy and good for him in all ways.

He could pick all his lover’s good points and try to love him for those alone, but Remus would rather love him for his bad parts as well. Severus’ scars and bitterness are loved every bit as much as his strength and kindness. As the poem says, “And yet by heaven, I think my love as rare, As any she belied with false compare.” This honesty of emotion speaks to Remus more than all the flowery language in the world. Severus is everything to Remus and as long as he draws breath he will try to make Severus as happy as Severus makes him.


End file.
